Stencils for designs having inner and outer unconnected outlines, such as the centre blanks of the letters A, B, D, O, P, Q and R of the alphabet, requires one or more interconnecting bridges to hold the centre blanks. Examples of such stencils are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,041,993 issued May 26, 1936 to A. F. Cousins and U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,989 issued Sept. 14, 1953 to W. J. Kerr. The device of Cousins requires the outline of the design to be broken by the bridges and to overcome this disadvantage Kerr has resorted to an elaborate and cumbersome structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stencil for a design including a centre blank, in which the centre blank and the outline are unconnected.